This invention pertains to devices for loading and carrying a boat or other similar object on the roof of a conventional automobile.
The problems associated with transportation of a fishing boat have long been recognized by fishermen. The most familiar way of transportation is by means of a boat trailer attached to and trailing behind the automobile. This, of course, works very well but is subject to a number of drawbacks. First, automobiles with trailers often must travel at reduced speeds and therefore travel time is increased. Second, trailers are expensive to purchase and maintain, and must be licensed and equipped with electrical systems. Third, an automobile with a trailer is less maneuverable than the automobile alone. Also, as more and more people are vacationing in large recreational vehicles behind which they tow a smaller automobile for runabout purposes, the use of a standard boat trailer is virtually impossible, since it would involve the recreational vehicle towing two other vehicles, first the car and then the boat trailer attached to the automobile. Accordingly, there has been and continues to be a need in the art for devices by which a fishing boat or other similar object can be loaded and carried directly on the roof or a conventional automobile.
In Mabry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,291, an automobile boat carrier is disclosed. The Mabry device, however, suffers from at least two serious disadvantages. First, the boat, when in the loaded position, is situated over the rear of the automobile, instead of being centrally located. This uneven weight distribution, which is particularly exacerbated by the fact that the heavy engine extends considerably to the rear of the automobile, contributes to instability of the automobile during use. With today's smaller and lighter automobiles, the Mabry device would be particularly disadvantageous. Another drawback of the Mabry device is that the winching system must not only pull the boat onto the carrier, but must also pull the entire carrier system into the upright position. This feature makes the system more complex, and it also puts more strain on the winch system itself, and upon the automobile to which the system is attached.
Another such device is disclosed in Oldham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,693. Although Oldham does provide for centralized carrying of the boat on the car, it again utilizes a complex system in which the winching mechanism must winch not only the boat, but the entire rack into position. Again, this requires an unnecessarily complex system, which places greater strain on the system and on the car.